


Escape

by FrozenPoison



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Badass Jesus, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Jesus (Walking Dead) deserved better, Jesus does the things he should have done on the show, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Not Canon Compliant, POV Jesus, Pre-Relationship, no claim for medical accuracy, paul rovia deserves better 2k18
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: К тому времени, как песня просверлила его голову насквозь сильнее, чем головная боль, он осознал, что у него не так много вариантов.Он не сможет выбраться, пока кто-нибудь не откроет дверь, а даже если и сможет, то не представляет, в какую сторону идти. И не имеет понятия, кто его похитил. И почему. И куда. И где находится дом. И...В принципе, он не знает ничего, а если что и знает, то только на уровне инстинктов, а это нельзя как-либо проверить.Или: пленник Спасителей - не тот, кем кажется.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029134) by [AbigailHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailHT/pseuds/AbigailHT), [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



Он вырывается из бессознательно состояния, задыхаясь от удушья. Сердце пытается выпрыгнуть из груди, выламывая ребра изнутри. Тьма душит, заполнив собой все, заползает прогорклостью в горло, и он не может даже понять, открыты ли его глаза.  
Он моргает, еще раз. Ничего, _ничего_. От этого ничего не меняется. Зрение не возвращается, и тишина кажется ему еще более угрожающей, наполняемой единственным звуком – его собственным дрожащим дыханием, отражающимся эхом от… стен?  
Он поднимает руку от холодного пола и растерянно щупает свое лицо.  
На его глазах нет повязки или чего-либо, что помешало бы ему увидеть и понять, где он находится. Ужасная головная боль моментально пронзает виски, заставив за них схватиться. Похоже, что его левая бровь и нижняя губа рассечены. Он осторожно ощупывает свою голову и, зашипев, обнаруживает шишку на затылке.  
Что, _черт возьми_ , здесь происходит?  
Он проглатывает приступ паники, заталкивает поглубже, прячет, потому что он не беспомощен, _нет_. Беспомощность – это ебучий смертный приговор, а он отказывается ложиться на пол и сдаваться. Все внутри неистово бушует при одной мысли о смирении со своей участью.  
Он пытается сдвинуться, полагаясь на инстинкты, но в движениях отсутствует координация, а в теле нет сил. Он глушит стон, потому что это оказалось _очень_ плохой идеей – тупая боль сковывает цепями его живот, скользит вниз по бедрам, все тело представляет собой один сплошной оголенный нерв – такое ощущение, что его хорошенько отпинали. Блядски больно, но он все равно поворачивается на бок, желая как можно скорее подняться с холодного пола, и замирает, когда царапает бедро и колено о шершавый бетон.  
_Обнаженные_ бедро и колено.  
Он раздет.  
В этом он убеждается, быстро похлопав по своему телу, и с дрожью выдыхает – ледяной страх начинает стекаться в животе.  
Нет.  
Нет, не думай об этом, просто двигайся, _делай хоть что-нибудь_.  
Что-то мелькает в периферии зрения, когда он приподнимается на локте, и после ужасающей и бесконечной секунды его глаза, наконец, приспосабливаются к темноте, чтобы распознать полоску света.  
Это дверь.  
Дверь – это выход, а свет означает, что с его глазами все в порядке. Осознание этого придает ему сил.  
Тем не менее, подняться на ноги – это истинное сражение с самим собой. Голова кружится, каждая мышца протестует, а свежие синяки дают о себе знать. Но он стискивает зубы и пересиливает себя. Делает осторожный шаг вперед с вытянутыми руками, чтобы ни во что не врезаться, и почти выпрыгивает из своей _гребаной_ кожи, когда музыка возникает неизвестно откуда, начиная греметь с такой силой, что кажется, будто сотрясаются стены.  
Он замирает на секунду парализованный, как кролик, прислушивающийся, с какой стороны крадется волк, и не знающий, что делать.  
Время тянется, но ничего не происходит, и через минуту или около того он делает еще один осторожный шаг вперед и прикасается к двери.  
Та, конечно же, заперта, холодная ручка не поддается. Он опускается на колени и тщетно пытается высмотреть что-либо сквозь щель под дверью, кроме грязного пола и какой-то серой стены.  
Прекрасно, блять.  
От безысходности он начинает исследовать свою камеру. Рисует в голове план комнаты, шагая и ведя левой рукой по стене. Четыре шага, поворот, четыре шага, поворот, пять шагов, поворот, четыре шага, поворот, один – и он снова у двери. Итак, комната, в которой его держат, размером примерно четыре на пять шагов.  
Он осторожно двигается к центру комнаты и чуть не наступает в вонючую тарелку. Если кто-то пытался его накормить, значит – _кто-то_ не хочет его смерти. При условии, конечно же, что «еда» свежая, чего не скажешь по ее запаху.  
Песня заканчивается, пока он исследует комнату, и начинается заново, отчего по позвоночнику бегут колкие мурашки.  
Он знает, что это такое. Лишить его одежды, комфорта, вырезать его чувства и заменить другими, липким страхом, не дать ему заснуть – обычные методы пыток. Если Они действительно отдают отчет своим действиям, а не просто играют в Больших Плохих Парней.  
Но кто _Они_? И что он им сделал?  
Он просто…  
Он…  
Он…  
Он не может…  
Ебаный в рот -  
_Он не помнит свое имя._  
Паника со всей силы ударяет по солнечному сплетению кувалдой, на этот раз безжалостно подчиняя себе.  
Он начинает задыхаться, в комнате становится _катастрофически_ мало воздуха, он сгибается пополам, а затем фактически падает на пол. Словно ребенок он сворачивается в углу и обхватывает себя руками, силясь не потерять сознание.  
Песня повторяется еще два раза, прежде чем он восстанавливает нормальное дыхание и подходит к самой тяжелой части: взять все под контроль.  
Вдохнуть, глубоко и медленно.  
Задержать дыхание на четыре удара сердца.  
Выдохнуть, как можно медленней.  
И вновь: вдох… задержать… выдох.  
Спустя несколько минут его руки и ноги все еще дрожат, грудь болит, но он дышит, как по учебнику. Самым интересным в этой дерьмовой ситуации является то, что паника забрала все бесполезные эмоции и оставила только трезвый рассудок и сосредоточенность.  
Так что теперь, Безымянное Чудо, пришло время _подумать_.

~*~

  
К тому времени, как песня просверлила его голову насквозь сильнее, чем головная боль, он осознал, что у него не так много вариантов.  
Он не сможет выбраться, пока кто-нибудь не откроет дверь, а даже если и сможет, то не представляет, в какую сторону идти. И не имеет понятия, кто его похитил. И почему. И куда. И где находится дом. И…  
В принципе, он не знает _ничего_ , а если что и знает, то только на уровне инстинктов, а это нельзя как-либо проверить.  
Он размышляет о том, чтобы снова сесть – ему придется опуститься на пол в какой-то момент, чтобы сберечь свои силы, но там _холодно_ , _грязно_ , и он _голый_. По его коже ползут мурашки, когда музыка вдруг обрывается.  
Он замирает, пытаясь прислушаться сквозь звон в ушах и бешеный стук сердца.  
Тяжелая поступь приближающихся шагов сопровождается характерным звоном ключей, а затем прерывается скрежетом в замочной скважине.  
Дверь открывается, и он чуть поворачивает голову, прикрываясь рукой от слепящего света. Ведь инстинктивно все равно хочется видеть, что происходит, будто следующие несколько мгновений станут решающими не только прямо сейчас, но и в ближайшем и далеком будущем.  
От смешка, отдающегося эхом от стен, волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
\- О, ты проснулась, принцесса, - раздается насмешливый голос, и он щурится, силясь разглядеть человека с уродливой ухмылкой на лице, внешне совершенно заурядного.  
Язвительный ответ вертится на кончике языка, но что-то советует ему молчать. Сейчас не подходящее время для сарказма.  
Нельзя злить джентльмена, хранящего ключи от клетки, в которой он заперт.  
\- Выглядишь хреново, правда? Не беспокойся, мы симпатично приоденем тебя для встречи с Ниганом. Тебе, возможно, даже понравится, как думаешь, урод?  
Это не похоже на вопрос, требующий ответа, поэтому он молчит. Он _следит_ за человеком и его перемещением ног до тех пор, пока не поймает момент… отличный. Безопасный, подходящий для...  
\- Эй, отвечай, ублюдок!  
Уродливый Зубоскал протягивает к нему руку, чтобы толкнуть, и он наблюдает, словно в замедленной съемке, слишком плавное движение для того, кто не практиковался: ладонью обхватывает левую руку Уродца и дергает на себя, направляя человека прямо на свое согнутое для удара колено ( _когда он успел согнуть колено?_ ) —  
—А затем целится в уязвимую мягкую ткань прямо под грудной клеткой Уродца—  
( _«Ребра сдавливают легкие и солнечное сплетение, прижимая к скоплению нервных клеток позади желудка, которое контролирует некоторые функции органов», - говорит человек, демонстрируя прием группе людей, - «этот удар может вызвать внутреннее кровотечение и даже остановку сердца, будьте осторожны»_.)  
—и бьет, затем снова, отчего Уродец слишком громко стонет, и _кто-то может услышать_ —  
Он отпускает Уродца и отступает на шаг, позволяя тому упасть на колени, заходясь кашлем.  
Уродец будет звать на помощь – он _осознает_ это так четко, как собственную головную боль, нельзя, чтобы это произошло. Он не собирается снова быть запертым в камере, потому что в следующий раз может не представиться возможности добраться до охранников.  
В следующий раз они не станут его мучить, а просто-напросто убьют. Он не может позволить этому случиться.  
Поэтому он молниеносным движением обхватывает голову Уродца обеими руками и наносит удар коленом.  
Уродец падает без сознания, и вокруг воцаряется тишина.  
Что ж, _это_ было пугающе и невероятно жестоко. А также информативно – вероятно, он обладает какой-то подготовкой—  
_Съебывай оттуда_ , кто-то шипит у него в голове, и шок толкает от внутренней болтовни к действию.  
Он останавливается в дверях и прислушивается: не похоже, чтобы их короткая потасовка привлекла внимание. С осторожностью выглядывает, обнаруживая, что находится в конце длинного серого коридора, наполненного такими же дверьми, как та, из-за которой он вышел. Грязный желтый свет голых лампочек делает помещение похожим на тюрьму.  
Значит, проблем с выбором направления нет: чтобы сбежать, необходимо двигаться в _противоположную_ сторону от тупика.  
Он следует по коридору, едва слышимо шлепая босыми ступнями по полу. Все вокруг выглядит одинаково: двери через каждые пять или шесть шагов, некоторые комнаты заперты, некоторые – пусты, похоже, будто их используют в качестве клеток. Затем он натыкается на отличную от остальных дверь в самом конце.  
После однообразных манипуляций с дверьми (сначала он прислушивался, затем осторожно поворачивал дверную ручку, и, в зависимости от того, открыто или закрыто, слегка приоткрывал дверь, отчего не сразу было понятно, происходит ли что-то и есть ли кто внутри), он находит обыкновенную комнату, выглядящую жилой, но в данный момент пустующую.  
С кучей валяющейся по полу одежды, выпавшей из шкафа, набитого до краев.  
Он делает победоносный жест рукой, его не разочаровывает даже тот факт, что одежда изношена и немного пахнет владельцем.  
Нуждающиеся не выбирают, но чем больше слоев одежды на нем будет, тем безопаснее.  
Он натягивает черную футболку и коричневые брюки-карго (ни в коем случае не надевает чужое нижнее белье – это просто отвратительно), неохотно засовывает ноги в наименее пахнущую пару носков и ботинки, а затем хватает голубую фланелевую рубашку.  
(— _человек в жилетке, с пришитыми к фланелевой рубашке рукавами_ —)  
(— _женщина с зелеными глазами улыбается ему, ее короткие каштановые волосы спрятаны под кепкой_ —)  
Он вытряхивает из головы образы. Он не понимает, что они означают, но у него нет времени отвлекаться. Завязывает шнурки, обернув их вокруг икр несколько раз, и замирает на мгновение, не понимая, почему он так сделал. Но мысль улетучивается, когда он замечает в углу зеркало в человеческий рост.  
_Ой._  
Делает два шага вперед и изучающее оглядывает себя. Словно впервые.  
Светлые глаза, длинные каштановые волосы, ухоженная борода. Средний рост, худощавое телосложение. Слегка выраженные мышцы, ничего особенного. Он определенно тренировался, так, может, мышцы на самом деле полезны, а не просто для вида?  
Но никаких внезапных откровений и воспоминаний от взгляда на себя не появляется. Он не видит ничего знакомого.  
_Шевели своей гребаной задницей_ , на этот раз голос рычит на него, и он снова без раздумий подчиняется. Он надевает на голову шапку, пряча под нее волосы, и направляется к двери.  
Он вспоминает Уродливого Зубоскала, когда решает вернуться в коридор. Он уверен, что ударил его не достаточно сильно для того, чтобы вырубить надолго. Поэтому он начинает поспешно открывать шкафы. С третьей попытки он срывает джек-пот в виде веревки и клейкой ленты, а также обнаруженного в одном из ящиков ножа, который он помещает в карман штанов. Эти вещи ему пригодятся.  
Включив магнитофон с адской музыкой, он возвращается к своей камере и туго связывает Уродца, заклеивает ему рот, после чего запирает дверь и кладет ключи в карман.  
Карма, как говорится… не очень хорошая леди.  
А теперь нужно найти отсюда выход.

~*~

  
У него уходит пара минут, чтобы пересечь два этажа, прежде чем он натыкается на первого человека после Уродливого Зубоскала.  
Камеры расположены вдали от остальной части здания (очень большого, квадратного и специально спроектированного для офисных помещений, может быть, какой-нибудь фабрики?), что логично, если пытки применяются ежедневно.  
Ему интересно, что за люди здесь живут. Заключенные и истязатели, пристрастившиеся к пыткам? Они связаны обязательствами или им нравится это? Могут ли они спокойно спать по ночам, не преследуемые кошмарами о собственных аморальных поступках?  
Медленные шаги, гулко раздавшиеся в коридоре, вырывают его из, откровенно говоря, очень депрессивных мыслей, и он бесшумно спешит скрыться в противоположной стороне. Он успевает завернуть за угол до того, как его заметят, но упирается в тупик с дверью.  
Закрыта, блять, конечно же, как и две другие, находящиеся рядом.  
Шаги неуклонно приближаются, звуча все более зловеще с каждой секундой, и он оглядывается диким зверем – ничего, здесь _абсолютно ничего нет_ , его обнаружат через несколько секунд—  
Потолок.  
Он поднимает глаза.  
Никто обычно не смотрит на потолок, правда? Он довольно высокий, а источник света находится немного дальше _и_ за углом, поэтому здесь царит полумрак. Коридор в достаточной степени узкий, чтобы он мог дотянуться до обеих стен и не сразу свалиться на голову человеку. В мгновение ока он, совершенно не заботясь об осторожности, карабкается вверх.  
Он застывает неподвижно, прячась в тени, практически не дышит и наблюдает, как Шествующий проходит под ним. Все, что он видит сверху, это сальные светлые волосы, черная одежда и… жилет с крыльями?  
Ему почему-то кажется это неправильным. Как будто жилет принадлежит другому человеку, как будто плечи под ним должны быть шире. Как будто чего-то не хватает.  
Человек Жилет – ранее известный как Шествующий – не замечает его, открывает одну из дверей, исчезая внутри комнаты, и оставляет ее широко открытой.  
Здорово, чертовски здорово. Он не может спуститься вниз, не будучи замеченным. Положение, в котором он находится, само по себе не сложное, но его синяки и боли дают о себе знать с каждой секундой напряжения, его мышцы начинают дрожать, и у него есть не больше пары минут, прежде чем его ноги и руки окончательно ослабеют.  
Он не хочет думать о том, что произойдет после этого.  
Не отвлекайся от главного, Безымянный, главное – убраться _нахуй_ отсюда.  
Спустя девяносто бесконечных секунд Человек Жилет возвращается и, закрыв дверь, уходит.  
Он ждет, пока шаги совсем не стихнут, прежде чем отталкивается от стен и падает, легкий как перышко, умудряясь не издать ни звука при приземлении.  
Как только он оказывается на полу, его тело поднимает бунт.  
Буквально _все_ ноет, мышцы словно устроили соревнование – какие из них наиболее озлобленны и травмированы, и он сгибается пополам, пытается расслабиться, замедлить дыхание, но это помогает откровенно плохо.  
Он заглушает стон. Так заманчиво сдаться прямо сейчас. Он может просто свернуться здесь на полу – приятном и прохладном, который сойдет за пакет с кубиками льда для его синяков. Больше никаких движений, никакой боли.  
Он не может.  
На самом деле он не предоставит этим _долбоебам_ такого удовольствия. Они раздели его, бросили в камеру, накормили всякими мерзостями, пытались напугать и унизить. Они не должны остаться безнаказанными.  
О, посмотрите, он кое-что о себе понял: он своевольный, упрямый маленький говнюк.  
Медленно, но неуклонно развивающаяся мигрень говорит, что нет времени валяться и жалеть себя.  
Он направляется дальше.

~*~

  
Проблема в том, что попытка перемещаться по странному месту, наполненному людьми, с которыми стараешься не пересекаться, напоминает игру в покер с колодой карт, перетасованной против тебя.  
В какой-то момент его удача должна была закончиться.  
Очень не вовремя из одной из запертых комнат, которую он миновал, выходит человек и требует повернуться. Его голос, подобно мегафону, слышимому даже в двух милях, разносится по коридору.  
Это, конечно же, сразу привлекает всеобщее внимание, и его окружают в считанные секунды; мускулистые, крепко сложенные мужчины и женщины, словно тараканы, сбегаются из своих комнат и из-за углов.  
Три, пять, восемь.  
Десять.  
Десять противников на него одного, заполонившие пространство шириной не более пяти футов, перекрывают ему путь к единственным выходам – окну в конце коридора и лестнице справа.  
_Дерьмо_.  
Он поднимает руки, пытаясь выглядеть безобидным, и пытается придумать выход из этой неразберихи. Мужчина и женщина говорят с ним, задают вопросы и выплевывают угрозы, но он не отвечает, не желая терять время и концентрацию внимания.  
Чтобы не быть застигнутым врасплох.  
Его голова разрывается от самостоятельно вырисовывающихся возможных сценариев. До чего же неприятно и чертовски странно. Это мало похоже на 3D-спецэффекты (которые он ожидал), ведь картинки наполнены _деталями и чувствами_.  
Например, он знает, что ближайшие к нему мужчины доберутся до него первыми, это естественно. Болтливый и Красная Шляпа, вероятно, будут двигаться медленнее его из-за своего крупного размера и веса, поэтому он может с легкостью уклониться от них, пока еще кто-либо не приблизится.  
Он также знает, что Болтливый – правша, следовательно, будет использовать правую руку для того, чтобы замахнуться или вытащить нож из-за пояса, у Красной Шляпы больное левое колено – заметно по его позе: распределяет большую часть своего веса на правую ногу.  
Он отмечает все это с первого взгляда и может назвать как минимум одну особенность каждого из ближайших к себе пяти людей.  
Но есть и другие пять человек. И неважно, что он предпримет, каким образом выведет их из строя, рано или поздно он будет повержен. Это неизбежно при любом сценарии. Ему _придется_ сразиться с каждым из них, другого выхода нет. Если он, уложив их на пол, позволит кому-либо подняться, он проиграет бой.  
Значит… он не позволит им этого сделать.  
Он должен разобраться со всеми, быстро и эффективно, насколько возможно, таким образом, чтобы _они не встали на ноги_.  
Часть его вздрагивает от мысли, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать какое-либо другое решение, потому что достигнуть цели невозможно, _не убив кого-нибудь_ , но не находит.  
Он загнан в угол во всех смыслах этого слова.  
В один миг он ловит видение, как все лежат мертвые у его ног: переломанные тела, стеклянные глаза, уставившиеся в пустоту, неестественно согнутые конечности; и его желудок скручивает от тошноты.  
Нет воспоминаний, подтверждающих или опровергающих эту иллюзию, но он не убийца. Он в этом абсолютно уверен. Убийство кажется неправильным на всех возможных уровнях, как будто вся его _сущность_ отвергает реальность, в которой он оказался. Он не хочет делать это, не хочет убивать или серьезно калечить этих людей, неважно, что они ему сделали и кем являются. Даже если они не хорошие люди. Разве что-то дает _ему_ право быть судьей, присяжным и палачом?  
Но ситуация решается сама, когда Болтливый яростно кидается на него. После долгой секунды сочувствия (к ним? к себе?), он выбрасывает из головы все, кроме настоящего момента, и _срывается с места_.  
Все десять противников с радостью бы набросились на него одновременно, но не могут, только четверо способны подойти первыми. Толпа угрожающе движется вперед, но он готов к этому. Он использует инерцию первого приблизившегося, чтобы схватить его и, прокрутившись вокруг, запустить головой вперед в двух других.  
Получив место для будущего маневра.  
Татуированная Шея умудряется поймать его сзади за рубашку, но он оборачивается, вырываясь, обхватывает руками его шею и вырубает ударом по голове.  
Похоже, это его любимый прием. Кто знает.  
На счету каждая секунда, поэтому он оставляет противника там, где тот упал (создавая больше препятствий для других парней позади него, когда они, наконец, распутаются между собой через три-пять секунд), и прыгает к трем другим.  
Только двое из них подходят, потому что они _невъебенные тупицы_. Он ударяет ребром ладони по горлу Потного и пинает Козлиную Бороду под колено, чтобы заставить согнуться, а затем награждает ударом кулака в висок со всей силы. Когда очнется – у того будет как минимум сотрясение мозга.  
Потный задыхается, поэтому можно игнорировать его еще секунду. Он наносит удар с разворотом в Шапку, отталкивая его в сторону Потного, заставляя того влететь головой в стену.  
Три готовы, осталось семь.  
Он едва успевает ударить Шапку по яйцам и опрокинуть его, согнутого и вопящего, на пол (четвертый готов), как чувствует руки на своих плечах, тянущие его назад.  
Похоже, те трое распутались, и, судя по яростному реву, отражающемуся эхом от стен – это Болтливый.  
Он приседает и выкручивается, заезжая Болтливому по глазам, ломает запястье и руку Красной Шляпы, использует всевозможные грязные приемы, включая безжалостный удар в пах парня, и укладывает еще двух мужчин и одну женщину.  
Он пытается абстрагироваться от боли, пронзившей живот, куда в потасовке ему врезала Кудрявая женщина. На нем уже достаточно синяков, и каждый удар значительно снижает его шансы на выживание, но пока все идет хорошо.  
Осталось только трое.  
Бритоголовый пользуется его замешательством и бьет справа, прямо по синяку в области почек – боль электрическим током расходится по всему телу, перехватывает дыхание и парализует его на критическую секунду.  
Он отскакивает назад так быстро, как только может, его единственное спасение заключается лишь в том, что противники злорадствуют и наслаждаются своей жестокостью. Они упиваются его болью, даже более того – думают, что он в их власти, и что-то мерзкое внутри него скалится и воет, требуя крови.  
_Да, ты пожалеешь об этом_ , злобно думает он, и целых десять секунд пинает Бровастого так сильно, что _ощущает_ , как кости хрустят и ломаются, и, если не протыкают легкое, то, определенно, близки к этому. Бровастый с хрипом падает, больше походя на мертвого и ожидающего, когда тело испустит дух.  
Поскольку он уже уложил всех идиотов и не может двигаться достаточно быстро, после того как разделался с Бритоголовым, с оставшимися двумя управиться сложнее. Последний устоявший на ногах человек умудряется обернуть цепь вокруг его шеи ( _где он, ебаный нахуй, нашел эту цепь?!_ ) и потянуть вверх, заставляя его ноги оторваться от пола.  
Ужас пронзает каждую клетку его тела, когда он хватается за цепь обеими руками. Он абсолютно беспомощен, у него нет опоры под ногами, чтобы вырваться. Удары локтями и пятками не спасают, потому что мужик ебаный гигант. _Блять, блять, блять_.  
В глазах начинает темнеть от недостатка кислорода, и он бьется как рыба, пойманная на крючок. Паника захватывает сознание, мысли мечутся в беспорядке, только если бы он—  
Нож, _нож_!  
Он отнимает правую руку от цепи и нащупывает карман, молясь, чтобы ножны слетели с ножа, когда он его вытащит.  
_Слетают_ , и он вслепую наносит удар назад, чувствуя, как лезвие пронзает плоть, прежде чем натыкается на кость.  
Затем он бьет в бедро.  
Хриплый крик сопровождается ослаблением цепи, и он оказывается на ногах, вдыхая сладкий, упоительный воздух несколько долгих секунд.  
Он понимает, что все еще сжимает нож в руке – должно быть, выдернул его из тела, когда вырвался. Оборачивается и поднимает его как раз в тот момент, когда противник врезается в него и опрокидывает их обоих на пол, пронзая себя в этот момент лезвием.  
Вот… вот и все.  
Со всеми покончено.  
Несколько долгих мгновений он просто лежит – горло горит, тело ноет от новых и старых ушибов, голова раскалывается, руки и ноги дрожат от усталости – все перед глазами расплывается, и слезы стекают по вискам.  
Это… это было пиздец _как ужасно_.  
_Почему?_  
Почему это происходит, что, _блять_ , он мог сделать этим людям, раз они напали на него с такой ненавистью? С кулаками и ножами, _с цепями_ , чтобы задушить его.  
Он плохой человек? Может, он сделал что-то предосудительное, непростительное? Может, он навредил им первый?  
А если он не плохой парень, почему никто не пришел и не вызволил его?  
Неужели он совсем один в этом мире? И никого не волнует, жив он или мертв, заперт в камере, голый и напуганный, и питается объедками?  
Мысль больно колет, всхлип вырывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, прежде чем он успевает его заглушить. Это равносильно всем его физическим увечьям.  
О том, что он все еще в аду, напоминает новое эхо раздавшихся поблизости шагов вместе с криками откуда-то снизу. Он выныривает из жалости к себе, вытирая глаза, берет себя в руки, отталкивает труп в сторону и поднимается на ноги.  
Быстро оглянувшись вокруг, он анализирует возможные варианты:  
Он не может вылезти в окно, даже если захочет – сквозь мутное стекло невозможно разглядеть, что находится снаружи, а также потому, что оно сделано из сваренных вместе стальных прямоугольников. Вычеркиваем.  
Назад, туда, откуда он пришел – в далекий коридор с запертыми дверьми по обеим сторонам – этот план настолько туп; словно он _прямо-таки_ напрашивается быть пойманным и опять загнанным в угол.  
Единственный оставшийся вариант – подняться наверх, что является самым идиотским поступком, но…  
Он берет нож, быстро вытирает лезвие о рубашку мертвеца и _срывается с места_.

~*~

  
Лестница заканчивается, когда он минует пять этажей и оказывается в другом коридоре, в точности похожем на каждый из предыдущих.  
_Блядство_ , это место – сплошной _ебаный кошмар_.  
Ад, наверное, имеет точно такую же планировку: вы бесконечно блуждаете, открывая двери в никуда.  
Тем не менее, он ускоряется, надеясь добраться до лестницы в другом конце коридора и, может быть, найти аварийный выход или что-то похожее (ведь существуют правила о пожарной безопасности, правда?), но появившаяся на пути фигура душит эту мысль в зародыше.  
Он останавливается и оборачивается, за неимением альтернатив, начиная дергать ручки окружающих дверей.  
Заперто, здесь тоже заперто, а бегущий мужчина окажется рядом максимум через пять секунд. Закрыто, две другие за углом тоже заперты, запе… нет, открыто.  
Он вваливается в комнату и захлопывает за собой дверь, поворачивая ключ, чудесным образом забытый кем-то в замочной скважине.  
Он хватает стул, удачно стоящий справа, и подпирает спинкой дверную ручку для устойчивости. Спустя две секунды дверь начинает вибрировать от напористого стука, но держится. Пока держится.  
\- Ну и ну, - раздается голос за его спиной, и он, обернувшись, пересекается взглядом с человеком в черной кожаной куртке. Мужчина сидит за столом, на котором поверх рассыпанных бумаг лежит бейсбольная бита, обмотанная колючей проволокой.  
Его ухмылка не выглядит дружелюбной.  
\- Похоже, _кто-то_ изворотливый маленький ублюдок, простите мой французский. Не совсем то, что я ожидал, конечно. Я слышал, тебя напугали маленькие полевые мыши. Но не беспокойся! Я все равно собирался однажды зайти к тебе поболтать, но так мило с твоей стороны, что ты избавил меня от лишних хлопот.  
У него не остается ничего, кроме как смотреть на подражателя рок-звезды, пока тот рассыпается в фальшивых любезностях.  
Может ли он быть лидером этого места?  
\- А ты не болтлив, не так ли? – Говорит Кожаная Куртка после того, как молчание затягивается на несколько секунд, а затем встает. Медленно, неторопливо и угрожающе. – Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Я имею в виду, это здорово, мне нравится, но будет немного неприятно для тебя, если понимаешь, о чем я.  
Очередной вопрос, не требующий ответа. Кажется, он заметил тенденцию этого места.  
Он помалкивает и наблюдает, как мужчина вальяжно обходит стол.  
\- Ну, если ты не собираешься говорить, нам придется прерваться. Кажется, я слышу кого-то за дверью. Ой, и не обижайся на меня. Ты должен взглянуть с моей стороны – каким лидером я буду, и что _подумают обо мне_ , если я позволю тебе просто так тут разгуливать, после того, как ты забрал одну из моих любимых игрушек? Я только что закончил приучать его к горшку. Что ж, так дело _не пойдет_.  
В паузе между последними двумя словами дерьмовой речи, Кожаная Куртка со скоростью змеи хватает биту со стола и замахивается над его головой.  
_Что нахуй не так с этим парнем?_ Поражается он, пригибаясь и избегая удара, и, выхватив ключ из замка, отскакивает на два шага от нападающего.  
\- Стой на месте, маленький засранец, - произносит Кожаная Куртка. Откровенное ликование жестокости на лице мужчины дергает его последний оставшийся нерв, зажигая ярость и заставляя кровь в венах закипеть.  
Его абсолютно, _полностью заебало_ это место. С его дурацкими коридорами, пугающими камерами и _ебанутыми_ людьми, живущими здесь, но больше всего его заебал этот _король мудаков_.  
Хладнокровие резко опускается на него, и он, вновь пригибаясь, оказывается в непосредственной близости от Кожаной Куртки, выхватывает его биту и отбрасывает в сторону. Он бьет в солнечное сплетение со всем негодованием и пережитыми страданиями. Когда Кожаная Куртка сгибается пополам с болезненным криком, он вырубает его, отправляя в стену ударом с разворота.  
Глухой звук падения тела и следующая за ним тишина приносят умиротворение, после всей боли, которой ему стоил маневр.  
Прими это, чертов придурок.  
К сожалению, удовлетворение захватывает всего на несколько секунд, прежде чем он осознает, что застрял в комнате с находящимся в отключке садистом-лидером какого-то культа, не имея иного пути выходя, кроме как через толпу его последователей.  
Он быстро осматривает помещение, но это не приносит результата. В комнате нет вентиляции, других дверей, ничего, кроме стен, мебели и прочих бесполезных вещей. Вопрос времени - когда люди вынесут дверь и разорвут его на части.  
_Тогда используй свою голову и придумай, как убраться отсюда_ , наставляет голос внутри головы.  
О, превосходно, бесполезный голос вернулся.  
Он ворчит себе под нос, но все равно делает еще один быстрый круг по комнате. Если бы он нашел что-то полезное, он бы уже это использовал, ты так не считаешь, _чей-то бесполезный голос_? Он знает, что делает, он ничего не упустит–  
Подождите, окна.  
_Как_ он мог пропустить _окна_?  
Он открывает одно из них и всматривается в лунную ночь, застывая от перехватившей дыхание высоты в пятьдесят футов над землей. Но, к счастью, он обнаруживает прямо перед собой крошечный выступ в стене.  
И пожарную лестницу справа.  
Всплывшая в голове мысль заставляет его колебаться.  
Сможет ли он…?  
Не так давно ему удалось взобраться на стену как человеку-пауку, так что и это действие не может быть невозможным, правда? Кроме того, он ничего не теряет. Между тем звуки за дверью вдруг становятся похожи на удары топором, заставляя решать скорее. Шансы поскользнуться и упасть малы, если подумать. Не так страшно, как топор и разъяренная толпа.  
Ебись оно, лучше попробовать, чем вернуться назад в камеру.  
Он выскальзывает в открытое окно ногами вперед, крепко держась за подоконник. Его ботинки ловят выступ, и он чувствует себя невероятно, ужасающе маленьким на этой высоте. Совсем не так, как было минуту назад. Тем не менее, он переносит весь свой вес на пальцы ног и пытается понять, поймал ли баланс, прежде чем двинуться дальше.  
Не совсем, нет, но это не имеет значения.  
Он нащупывает крошечные выступы на фасаде, за которые цепляется пальцами. После того, как миновал окно, он осторожно перемещается, почти скользит ногами, сначала левой, затем правой, левой, правой. Он сосредотачивается только на следующем шаге, на следующем выступе, и после неопределенного нервного периода, он с упоением перелезает через ограждения площадки на пожарную лестницу.  
Колени дрожат, но он начинает спускаться по лестнице так быстро, как только может, случайно выясняя (если то, что он споткнулся и чуть не сломал шею, назвать несчастным случаем), что он может перепрыгивать вокруг центральных перил для более быстрого спуска.  
Через минуту он оказывается на крыше здания поменьше, в три или четыре этажа, но все равно достаточно высокого для прыжка с него и удачного приземления. Он замечает множество труб, идущих по стене до самой земли.  
Нет смысла теряться в сомнениях, после всего, что произошло, после осознания, на что способно его тело. Он опускается на корточки и находит опоры для рук и ног на трубе, затем, шаг за шагом, передвигая поочередно руками и ногами, начинает спускаться. Сначала медленно, затем чуть быстрее, пока не опускается на пять футов, приземляясь с согнутыми коленями для смягчения прыжка.  
Эта часть побега прошла без помех, ему сопутствует удача.  
Он оборачивается, радуясь собственным способностям – синяки, царапины, тошнота, боль и мигрень сразу отходят в сторону – и застывает.  
Нихуя се—  
К забору снаружи прикованы _существа_.  
Мертвые существа, судя по отсутствующим конечностям, тяжелым травмам и степени разложения их тел, но они почему-то все еще двигаются и стонут. Очень похоже на кровавую сцену одного из фильмов ужасов, которые он любил смотреть в детстве.  
Гораздо хуже, что этот факт… не кажется ему настолько шокирующим, каким бы должен быть. Словно его мозг оценил опасность как «незначительную». И он двигается дальше.  
В миллионный раз с тех пор, как очнулся, он задается вопросом «какого хера происходит». Его достало не иметь ни малейшего понятия, во что он вляпался, а происходящее с каждой минутой становится все более и более сюрреалистичным.  
Он снимает шапку – его голова начала сильно чесаться – и оглядывается.  
Он должен составить план о том, что будет делать После Побега из Этой Дыры, потому что он почти выбрался, он чувствует это. Потребуется еще немного удачи, чтобы не столкнуться с другими монстрами или культистами, и он окажется на свободе.  
Отделяющее его от цели внешнее ограждение находится в пятидесяти футах впереди, ему нужно всего лишь перепрыгнуть через него _как-нибудь_.  
Можно воспользоваться мусорным баком и этим железным прутом и попробовать—  
Направляясь к ограждению, он осознает, что заранее принял решение, и его тело с легкостью выполняет все, что он вообразил, перемахивая через забор даже на пару дюймов выше.  
Он приземляется с другой стороны, немного запнувшись.  
Все это было немного сюрреалистично; задумавшись, он оглядывается назад.  
Да, до чего же уродливое здание.  
Он снаружи. Он сбежал.  
Он _действительно сбежал_ , черт возьми, это невероятно.  
От восторга его захватывает головокружение, и он тихо смеется. Даже неважно, что он не имеет понятия о дальнейших действиях, когда он _сбежал из этой адской дыры_!  
Ликование длится пять секунд, после чего он мрачнеет.  
План таков: если о том, чтобы оставаться на месте, не может быть и речи, он двинется вперед. Лес – это самое подходящее место, чтобы потеряться, простите за каламбур, поэтому он трусцой углубляется в чащу. Может быть, люди, преследующие его, сдадутся, увидев, насколько здесь темно и опасно? Скрестим пальцы.  
Он минует несколько деревьев, прежде чем его взгляд улавливает движение.  
К нему приближается мужчина с широкими плечами, темными волосами и плешивой бородкой. И с каким-то оружием за спиной, которое заставляет встревожиться.  
Он не успевает пригнуться и спрятаться, когда мужчина поворачивается к нему. Он чувствует, как чужой взгляд падает на него почти физическим весом. Незнакомец изучает его с головы до ног, и, кажется, ему становится от этого неловко.  
Надо подумать.  
\- Иисус, - выдыхает Неряшливый и качает головой, - надо было догадаться, что ты сбежишь. Пошли, мой байк рядом.  
Неряшливый, со своей внешностью и оружием, выходящий из темного леса, не похож на того, кому можно доверять.  
Он не двигается с места.  
Мужчина разворачивается и делает несколько шагов вглубь леса, прежде чем останавливается, замечая, что он за ним не последовал.  
\- Пошли, чего тормозишь?  
Что делать, что делать.  
Он не может доверять этому парню и не может себе этого позволить. Показанный уровень знакомства, конечно, хороший знак, но этот жест может быть обманчивым.  
В отчаянии он понимает, что мысли ходят по кругу, но он не может заставить себя сделать шаг. Поэтому он топчется на месте, чтобы снять напряжение, и трет запястье.  
\- Иисус?  
Окей, на этот раз это действительно обращение, а не удивление или междометие.  
_Меня зовут_ Иисус?  
Это… кажется ему знакомым, но не совсем правильным. Он мешкает, спросить или нет, ведь таким образом раскроет свою потерю памяти и поставит себя в опасное положение перед незнакомцем и возможной угрозой, но, в конце концов, понимает, что другого выхода у него нет.  
\- Это мое имя? – он— _Иисус_ —осторожно спрашивает, и слова застревают в горле.  
Он впервые заговорил с тех пор, как очнулся, и от сухости в горле неприятно режет.  
Он готов поклясться, что Неряшливый испуганно и с недоумением смотрит на него.  
\- Послушай, - начинает он, но сзади вдруг раздается сигнал тревоги, и в окрестностях уродливого здания загорается буквально каждый фонарь.  
\- _Дерьмо_ , - ворчит Неряшливый и устремляется к нему.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы напугать, и он делает шаг назад.  
Неряшливый замирает на месте.  
Хорошее чутье.  
\- Ладно, послушай, потому что у нас нет времени. Я – Дэрил, тебя зовут Пол, но ты отзываешься на Иисуса. Я отвезу тебя домой, но мы должны уходить _прямо сейчас_ , прежде чем эти мудаки придут и порешают нас обоих.  
Пол.  
Это имя подходит немного лучше. Во всяком случае, оно ему ближе, чем Иисус.  
Подождите, голос. Это тот самый голос, который шипел и ругался у него в голове несколько часов.  
_Ой._  
Пол сглатывает, колеблется, и Неряшливый—Дэрил—предпринимает новую попытку.  
\- Я знаю, что это непросто, но я клянусь, что просто хочу помочь. Ты мне доверишься?  
Дэрил протягивает к нему ладонь, и что-то есть в этом жесте, что-то есть в этом человеке.  
Он смотрит Полу прямо в глаза и терпеливо ждет, непоколебимый, как скала, и это…  
Это хорошо. Ему задали вопрос, проявляя терпение и уважение. Приятно быть важным для кого-то даже на одно мгновение. Приятно знать, что кому-то не все равно.  
Последняя мысль склоняет чашу весов в пользу Дэрила.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Пол и делает шаг вперед.


End file.
